Brothers In Arms
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Riku POV Riku muses on his older brothers and his adventures. He thinks about his childhood and about sinking into darkness. Sets through KH1, CoM, KH2 and Riku's childhood. One-shot


I do not own Kingdom Hearts of Final Fantasy VII, or Advent Children. Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney. Final Fantasy and its movies belong to just Square Enix. The fiction was inspired by a what if fan art of Riku coming home and getting hugged by his 'brothers' who were crying that they missed him. This is written in Riku's point of view.

I believe everyone who has siblings has gotten angry at those siblings. Gods have known I have. When someone thinks of a sibling, it's either positive or negative, maybe both. I'm more on the negative side, but recently after I returned home after a year of travelling to other worlds like I always wanted, I realized how precious I am to my siblings.

My name is Riku. I am the youngest for 4 brothers. I have three older brothers, Kadaaj, Yazoo, and Lol. Their triplets and I have reason to believe that they share a half of the same brain and I was fortunate enough to be born with my own brain. Kadaaj is the leader of the household, always plotting things and teasing me; giving me noogies and making fun of me. Yazoo is much quieter of the three and is unconsciously a lady killer. Well almost all the men in my family including me a lady killers but he has the more looks then brains. Lol is largest of us and even though he put on that tough guy bravado, he's nothing more than a big crybaby. I remember Kadaaj saying something about two bigger brothers but I never really cared.

I never knew my parents, not even my mother. Kadaaj always told me that mother was big and beautiful and we were remnants of her whatever that meant. Those three were always momma's boys. Not me, I never knew mother, all I knew is her name was Jenova and she used to work for this power company called ShinRa that worked her to death. That's what they told me when I was little and I asked about her. I don't care; she wasn't there to help me when my entire childhood was hard with three lazy elder brothers.

I guess I should start in the beginning if I remember correctly. Since mother was gone it left three totally clueless triplets to raise a newborn baby boy. We lived in dinky old house on Destiny Islands. Actually it was more of a shack than a real house, but hey, it was all they could afford. I remember Lol saying to me that I was a very difficult child. I would cry in the middle on the night, throw food, have tantrums, wet and soil myself to spite them; Yazoo said I was a brat. I laughed thinking about how I was the great terrible Jenova Remnants' greatest foe.

I eventually I learned how to walk; talking was easy from listening to radio and watching TV. I was a very bright child, looking for the answers to everything. This annoyed the hell out of my impatience big brothers. They'd either ignore me or throw me off my changing the subject. My toddler years were interesting to say the least when I asked where babies came from.

As I entered childhood I realized a mean and stupid my brothers were. Eventually they got themselves job, thank god, to pay off bills and debts that have been piling up for years. Kadaaj worked at the local retail store selling clothes to angst-filled teenagers. Yazoo worked at the hair salon by force since he had such fine silky long silver hair. Lol not having much talents besides his strength decided to chop wood for a living. Hey, it paid the bills. Yet, at the end of the day they would get lazy and force a young child to do all the difficult chores and cook dinner for them using the pity escape.

I remembered they always picked me. As I mention earlier teasing me was Kadaaj's favorite pastime. Yazoo loved to flick my forehead and pinch my cheeks like an infant. Lol would dangle me high up in the air and threatened to drop me and give a concussion if I didn't shut up and make him a sandwich. I'd get back at Lol by showing him a bouquet pretty island flowers to him; Lol hates flowers. They were all dumb, mean, slave drivers that never appreciated me.

I remembered the day I first met Sora. We got into a fight with each other, than after became life-long friends. I returned to my shack of a house for the first time in good spirits. I remembered Kadaaj asking me, "Hey bratty little brother, why are you so happy?" I told him I made a friend which surprised my siblings. I was usually a secluded child, separating myself from other kids. I made a friend, that's all I thought about the rest of the week, I didn't mind the teasing or the name calling all week.

I was getting bored with my island. It didn't mean I hated it; I was just a child lusting for adventure. Then Kairi came along. This perked up my question habit up again. She was obviously not from this island, or this world! She changed mine and Sora's life forever. I annoyingly asked the same question for a month, "Are there other worlds out there?" I asked Kadaaj for a millionth time for he gritted teeth and slapped me on the cheek. I was 8 then, I didn't know better. I slightly wondered if we were from another world. I cried and yelled out, "I hate you big brother! I hate all of you!" I ran into my small bedroom and bawled for an hour and a half.

I never went into consideration how hard it hit them. I remember sneaking out of my room to use the bathroom and I heard crying. I thought it was Lol again, but it was Kadaaj. In all my life I never saw Kadaaj cry so it shocked me. Kadaaj was always the leader, leaders don't cry. I crept into the living room and apologized, feeling bad. They actually al genuinely smiled and we shared one of those priceless family moments. I realized that my elder siblings were still children and I was the actually very mature one.

I entered my teen years quickly after; my birthdays were nothing to brag about. All the islanders were afraid of my brothers because on how intimidating and mean they were. Kadaaj would tease me about me liking Kairi but I always argue that our relationship was platonic. I began taking a fascination into astronomy which pleased my bookworm brother Yazoo and swordsmanship which delighted each of my violent brothers. I had this obsession though, will travelling to other world.

It was this obsession which led me to an argument I still regret today and led me to making a raft and talking to two very best friends into running away from home for adventure. I told Kadaaj I wanted to leave the island, but he wouldn't hear that is precious adorable baby brother to go out into the big bad world. I told him I was no longer a child, that I was nearly a man. Arguments led to insults and accusations which led to violence. We all began wrestling each other but I was still mad. I told them I did hate them again and I meant it. I said such horrible things to all of them. I lament now.

I never thought twice when I packed up my things and ran away from that hellish home. I took refuge in one of the tree houses and lied to others that I was still living with my brother. I never went in contact with any of my brothers during raft construction. Then it led to that fateful day that would change everything we knew. The day I accepted darkness and Sora discovered his destiny.

I woke in the middle of nowhere. That witch Maleficent offered me sanctuary and kind words, words I wished my brothers would say about me. Maybe I was selfish back then, wanting my friends to myself and not accepting new ones. I only wanted to save Kairi, not become a horrible monster. I thought a times about my brothers, was my world really devoured by darkness? What happened to the people on it? What happened to my brothers? At one time I thought to myself '_As if I cared about those bastards'._ That was a lie.

When I was fighting Ansem for control of my body, training and traveling with King Mickey then working for DiZ, my thoughts returned to my so-called family. I was beginning to miss them. The King told me after we sealed the Door to Darkness; all the worlds that had been engulfed were restored. Destiny Island was back and probably was my brothers. Did they remember me, miss me, and think about me? I often wondered.

Then when the battle with Organization XIII was over, the Nobodies gone and the Heartless sealed off, Sora and I were alone at that godforsaken place in the World that Never Was. As we sat together musing with each other, I thought about them again. If Sora and Kairi changed this much, I wondered if they did. If they became better people. If they still had those dead-wait jobs, I cursed to myself for not asking Kairi about them.

Then by a miracle and a message in a bottle, Sora dragged me to the realm of light and we finally after a whole year and a half returned home. Home, it was nice to say it again. But I needed to see my big brothers to truly be home. So after we bid the King and his servants farewell, we immediately returned home to our friends and family. I was sure Sora's mom would be ecstatic and in tears to see her little boy all grown up and home.

I stood in front my shack of a house. On the outside it was still the same. A bit more litter on the ground, but hey it was my brothers without me for a whole year. This house had so many memories. I took a deep breath before knocking on that door. Ironically enough Kadaaj was the one to answer. He was silent. Then Lol and Yazoo came over to see what the problem was. They stared. It was quite awkward.

Then I said "I-I'm home." Then Lol had tears in his eyes, crying from joy for the first time I ever saw. They all tackled me in tightest and longest group hug in history. They all cried out, "Our adorable little brother is back!" I put my hands on Lol and Kadaaj's well-built arms, telling them silently that I missed then and thinking about them. Yazoo just sigh blissfully patting head and Kadaaj and Yazoo squeezed me to death.

After all the hugs and tears were done they then put a blanket on the shoulders and made me some hot chocolate. They were treating me as if I had just been kidnapped. I told them of my unbelievable experiences, which strangely enough they believed. They told me how they tried to look for me during the storm and about seeing nothing but darkness for a while. About waking up and almost forgetting about me, how pictures of me reminded them that they had a younger brother. I was about to cry on how much then missed me and took the time and effort to search for me. They even quiet their jobs to look for me. I was never so happy with them before.

That experience changed me. I have a much better connection with each of my brothers. I spar with them, showing them the moves I've learned with the keyblade. My brothers finally got jobs again to pay for living needs; I unfortunately still have to do all the chores and still the object of taunting. Some things never change. But hey, I know my bros all love me and care for me. So stiff up a lip as I wash their stinking underwear and cook their meals. At least they thank me and say please.

Most siblings have their faults. Mine happen to have a lot, but most people with obnoxious older siblings would say that. I know in the roughest of times I can depend on them. Hey love me and care for me. Even if they are jerks 24/7. Hey, I couldn't ask for better older brothers.

P.S: Kadaaj says we're going to look for big brother and mother next year. I can't wait to meet one of my oldest brothers and even my mom. I just pray it doesn't turn into another disaster like the last time they searched for mother.


End file.
